1. Field
An aspect of the present disclosure relates generally to display devices. More specifically, aspects of the present disclosure relate to display devices having reduced defects, and methods of their manufacture.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various display devices capable of displaying information have been developed. Such display devices include a liquid crystal display device, a plasma display panel device, an electrophoretic display device, an organic light emitting display device, and the like.
In general, manufacture of a display device involves a sealing process joining two opposing substrates using a sealing member. In the sealing process, the sealing member may be heated by a laser beam and then cured. In this case, the laser beam may be transferred to a conductive layer disposed in the vicinity of the sealing member through light reflection, etc. However, when transferred to the conductive layer, the laser beam may inadvertently be directed upon a display element electrically connected to the conductive layer, and therefore, a defect of the display element may be caused.
Accordingly, studies have been conducted to minimize defects in the display device.